


Sometimes Love is Pain

by paula_roisa



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, Aggression, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluffy, Homophobia, Ice Cream, Luisa is a pediatrician, Office Sex, Rose is a lawyer, Rose is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paula_roisa/pseuds/paula_roisa
Summary: Life surprises you, sometimes.Luisa had never imagined that one day she would be celebrating her anniversary with her wife and in the other she would be sitting on a park, talking to the hottest women alive and her sweet daughter.But, well, is never that easy, is it?Basically, Rose has a daughter and Luisa has a cheating wife(as usual).





	1. The One where they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys(if there's anyone out there)  
> I've been thinking(a little obsessed actually) about this story, so I decide to share with you.  
> I already have a lot in my mind for this, if anyone gets interested, but I decide that it would be interesting to get help to guide the story line.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy.  
> If there's something wrong, let me know. I'm trying to improve my English, so I'd really appreciate.
> 
> <3

Luisa was sitting in park, or something that she was not paying attention too, looking some kids playing around a fountain with their families, thinking how stupid she was for believing she could have that with Allison.

Allison, that she thought she could trust, who she had been married for 2 years, who told her that she was crazy. Ha! She hated that word, but that was what Allison told her when she asked if she was sleeping with her assistant, but guess what, she was, in their bed, if cheating wasn't enough.

She closed her arms around her knees, resting her forehead, trying to hide the tears falling down her cheeks, holding herself looking for some comfort. Suddenly she felt someone really small hugging her, looking up surprised, but she could only see a lot of red curls poking her face.

The little girl looked at her, with bug blue eyes, as she took her face from Luisa's shoulder.

"You smell good." The little girl said, with a radiant smile. Luisa thought for a moment that she was an angel.

"So do you" She tried to smile, still sounding sad.

"Don't cry." A little pale hand brushing her tears away, holding her cheeks, her hands so small that couldn't cover her face.

"Lia! Don't run jumping on strangers." Luisa got out of the magic spell, looking a tall figured running to her.

The woman looked exactly like the little girl, but tall, and incredible hot. Her red curls balancing as she runs, her face a little pink from the heat, probably.

"Mommy, she is not a strange, I know her." Luisa was surprised by Lia's(as she thought was her name) statement.

"You know her?!" The woman asked also surprised looking down them. Luisa suddenly had the urge to stand up, felling intimidated by the other women stature.

"Yeah, mommy, she is a princess, like Disney princess." Lia said, holding Luisa's hand, as she stood up. Luisa melted with her cute comment, she was crying her eyes out, her nose red, probably looking terrible, but the little girl thought she was a princess.

"Baby, you are obsessed with princess! I'm sorry she bothered you." She directed the last sentence to Luisa.

"Oh" Luisa realized that she hadn't said a word. "She didn't bother me, actually she kind of save me." She said smiling to the little girl, who was looking at her with the sweetest smile.

"See mommy, I didn't borory the princess." Lia's said confident.

"Bothered, baby, not borory." The woman laughed, taking a stubborn curl from the little girls face. The little girl dropped her hand, running away.

"Lia! Don't go to far, I'm tired of running!" She shouted, so the girl could hear her.

"Okay, mommy" She yelled back. The woman laughed, dropping her attention to Luisa, that was staring at her.

"She's unbelievable. I'm Rose, by the way." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Hi, I...I'm Luisa." Luisa replayed, her voice failing a little yet.

"Do you mind?" Rose said, pointing to the bench. Luisa nodded, taking the hit, sitting and Rose followed her.

"If I'm too invasive, you don't have to answer, but I wondered why would a princess be crying alone here." Rose tried to sound sympathetic. Luisa smiled, sad, already felling comfortable with Rose's presence.

"It's okay. I just caught my wife, ex-wife, in bed with her assistant, and I didn't know where else to go, actually I don't know how I end up here." She resumed, looking around.

"Ouch, that's tough. I'm sorry." Rose said, brushing her hand on Luisa's shoulder. Her gentle touch making sparkles run through Luisa's body.

"It's okay, as I said, your little girl's hug saved me." She said smiling, that time, not a sad one.

They looked at each other in silent for a moment, both feeling an instant attraction. The moment interrupted by Lia, holding a flower in a hand, delivering it to Luisa.

"Thank you." Luisa smiled at her, trying not to cry with the gesture, felling over sensitive.

"Where did you get that, monkey?" Rose asked, pulling her daughter to her lap, tickling her, making Lia laughed then hugging her, pressing her forehead against Lia's, frowning her nose as the girl did the same.

Luisa observed them, thinking how adorable they were, both with the same blue eyes and pointy nose, with a lot of freckles on them.

"Princess, my name is Lia, what's yours?" She asked Luisa, with curious bright eyes while her mom put her hair in a high bun.

"I'm Luisa, and you are really sweet, thanks for the flower, I love it." Luisa grinned getting the same reaction from Lia.

"Luisa..." She thought for a second. "Luisa is a princess name, see mommy, I told you." She said all smuggy, crossing her arms.

"Okay, you're right. And you are too sweaty, so we should go home to take a shower." Rose said, placing her on the ground.

"No, mommy, please. I made new friends, and you promised me ice cream." She pouted.

"Did I?" Rose raised her eyebrows trying not to laugh.

"Yep, this morning, pleeeeease." She pleaded, putting her little hands together.

"Okay, but you have to choose, either you play a little longer or we can eat ice cream, it's late." Rose pointed, smiling as Lia frowned her brows as she was making a big decision that could change her life.

"Ice cream!" She jumped, flapping her hands. "Luisa can come with us?"

"You have to ask her, maybe she has plans." Rose said, loving the idea, because she definitely wanted to spend more time with Luisa, but trying not to push her.

"Princess Luisa, you like to go with us to eat ice cream?" She asked like she was really talking to a princess, looking to Luisa with puppy dog eyes.

"I would love to." Luisa answered, not wanting to leave Rose already. The girl jumped again, yelling "yay"

"I'm gonna say goodbye to my friends." Lia was already running before completing the sentence.

"God, she's better in picking up girls than I'm." Rose sighed, making Luisa laughed.

"I doubt that." She smirked at Rose, gaining a deep look from her.

She lowered her gaze to Rose's lips, not knowing how the hell she was already so attracted to the woman. Lia got back, pulling them both by the hand.

As they started to walk, Lia took her hand again in her small one, as she did with her mom, being between them, walking(most like jumping) to the ice cream store. Luisa felt weird how normal this felt, even though she had never had that.

As they arrive, Lia released their hands, running to the ice cream vitrine.

"Which one you want?" Rose asked, already knowing her daughter's answer.

"Chocolate!" Lia said, not shifting her eyes from the ice cream. Rose signed, turning to Luisa to ask the same.

"I think I'm having chocolate too." Luisa smiled, chocolate ice cream was her comfort food, but Rose didn't know that.

"Three chocolates ice creams then. Lia, go sit with Luisa, so I can order." She said, and Lia obeyed, taking Luisa's hand again.

Luisa choose a table, helping Lia to sit, herself sitting on the other side as she thought that Rose probably would want to sit with her daughter. Rose got back with three chocolate ice creams. She accepted with a smile, as Rose sat near her daughter. The girl already taking all her attention to the dessert.

"Do you live near here?" She asked Rose, starting small talk but also wanting to know the other woman.

"Yes, 5 minutes away. And you?" Rose said.

"No, my office is near here, I slept there, as... you know...I didn't want to go to the Marbella, my brother and father would be all over me, so I thought it would be better to stay at my office." Luisa over shared, felling like she was talking to an old friend.

"The Marbella, like the Hotel? "Rose asked a little confused.

"Yes, it's my daddy's." She sounded a little embarrassed. "I'm probably gonna have to live there for now." She frowned.

"Fancy." Rose smirked, trying to break the tension. "But I get it, it's hard enough to also have to explain yourself." She said, holding Luisa hand on the table, knowing that her daughter wasn't paying attention to anything besides her ice cream.

"Sorry for over sharing, I feel like I'm overwhelmed with all of this." Luisa sighed, enjoying the soft touch of Rose's hands on her own."And... I have to find a lawyer, I don't have one."

"My mom is a lawyer!" Lia's shouted, her mouth all dirty.

Rose dropped her hand to take a napkin to clean her, with automatic moves.

"You are a lawyer? You don't look like a lawyer." Luisa asked.

"The best lawyer in town." Lia grinned all proud.

"You just say that because you love me." Rose laughed still cleaning Lia's mouth.

"That's true." Lia said, dropping her attention to her ice cream again, as her mother finished cleaning her, making both of them laughed with her honesty.

"What do you mean with me not looking like a lawyer?" Rose defended herself.

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just, you don't see a lot of hot lawyers in jeans and flannels out there." Luisa's answer made Rose blush a little.

"It's Sunday. I have the right wear normal clothes." She smirked. "I'm a lawyer. I usually don't work with divorces, but I can help you if you want."

"I would love to." Luisa grinned, even though she knew her father would find her a lawyer himself, she couldn't say no to Rose's help.

"I don't have my card here, but as I said, I live five minutes away, if you don't mind, you can go with us and I give you my card" Rose smirked, but with an innocent look in her eyes.

"I would love to." Luisa said, felling stupid for repeating herself, as Rose chuckled.

"We can go now, as this sticky monkey is already sleepy and I'm probably gonna have to carry her home." Rose said, placing a curl behind Lia's ear.

"I'm not sleepy." She yawned.

"I can see that." Rose said, already peeking her girl on her arms, Luisa following them.

They walked in silence just for a minute, as Luisa was not very good at silence.

"You're are not taking me to your house so you can kill me, right?" Luisa questioned, smiling so Rose knew she was kidding.

"Well, as my partner in crime is sleeping in my arms, I think you are safe." She laughed, little dimples showing in her cheeks. Luisa thought that Rose couldn't be more adorable, but dimples, that was a low punch, and made her heart hate increase a little.

As they got in the house, Rose excuse herself to put Lia on bed, leaving Luisa alone for a moment, telling her to feel herself home.

Rose's house was completely different from her own, actually, Allison's, and it really felt like home. It was big, but not too much, fancy, but with toys in the leaving room, as expected. And a lot of pictures of Rose and Lia on the wall. The thought that Rose was single bringing satisfaction to Luisa. She was looking at a cute sequence of pictures of (probably) baby Lia dressed as Star Wars characters when Rose got back.

"Would you like some coffee?" Rose offered.

"I would love to... Shit, yes thank you." She said, embarrassed.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower? Five minutes top, I can't stand being all sweaty." Rose said, waving her hand, trying to make some wind. The image of Rose taking a shower gave Luisa goosebumps.

"It's fine, I'll wait for my coffee." Luisa smiled.

"Thank you, I will be right back." Rose said, already on the stairs, tooking her bra off. Luisa tried seeing something, but she disappeared.

Luisa got back to the pictures, there were many them, in one of them, probably recent, there were a Rose, dressed as the hotter Darth Vader Luisa had ever saw, holding a lightsaber, with a badass face, and Lia on her side, dressed as princess Leia, with a wig and everything, her smile so wide that Luisa couldn't help but smile too.

She ran her eyes to the bookshelf, on the corner, with a lot of books. Luisa's curiosity taking place as she read the titles. Some of them about law, actually a lot of them were law stuff, other from a Star Wars collection, Rose probably being a huge fan of the saga, Luisa thought, some romances, and a bunch of other books.

But Luisa's attention was directed to a small bookshelf, right behind the stairs, all purple and with a little couch in the side. She assumed it was Lia's, so cute how it looked like a miniature, there were a lot of princess books there's, some magazines, painting books, she got her eye on a special one that had the tittle "Empowered Princess", Lia was probably reading that one(or maybe Rose was reading for her.) as it was on the little table.

As she was thinking about open the book, really curious about it, but thinking that could be to much invasive, she felt the smell of roses, turning on her back to see Rose staring at her with her arms crossed. Luisa ran her gaze throw her body, she was now wearing a low cut handles blouse, showing all the freckles on her shoulder and chest. She wasn't wearing a bra, as Luisa could see her nipples through the fabric, and also a short jeans, showing her amazing legs, all that combined made Luisa's mouth dried.

"Do you still wanna coffee?" Rose smirked, noticing Luisa's reaction.

"Y-yes , please." Luisa's whispered, her voice breaking as her throat was too dry. Rose turned walking to the kitchen, and Luisa followed her automatically.

"So, Lia is probably gonna sleep for the next two hours, if you wanna talk, I'm a great listener." She said, putting coffee on the cafeteria.

"I don't wanna bothered you..." Luisa sighed sadly, leaning on the other side of the island table where Rose was preparing the drink.

"Seriously, I would love hearing you" Rose provocate, blinking at Luisa."Come on, talk."

"Okay, well, I've been married for 2 years, but I know Allison, my wi...ex-wife for 5 years, and Saturday was our anniversary, so I thought it would be a good idea to surprise her, as she thought I would be on my daddy's party, at the Marbella." Rose lean in on the other side of the table, listening carefully every word Luisa was saying."...So I left the party early and went home. I entered in silence, so I could surprise her in bed, but guess what, she surprised me. When I open the door she was fucking her blonde assistant, the same one that I accused her of being sleeping with, and she told me I was crazy and paranoid. God, I feel so stupid!" Luisa voice breaking as her tears was getting back to her eyes. "Sorry, I got a little emotional." She smiled.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for you. Man, in your anniversary, that's really fucked up." Rose said, really chocked." So what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just joined some clothes, soap and other stuff, and drove to my office." She shrugged.

"And you slept there?" Rose arched her brows.

"Yes, in a stretcher, terrible, but, at least I have a good bathroom, with hot water, so I could shower in peace." Luisa said, trying to look to the bright side.

"How did you end up in the park?" Rose kept going.

"Well, I woke up after a terrible sleep, took a long shower. So I thought I should eat something, I don't even remember what I ate, but I decided to walk after lunch and there I was." Luisa smiled, getting the same from Rose."But I'm talking to much, say something about you." Luisa said, really trying not to ask what she really wanna know but ashamed to ask.

"What do you wanna know? You already know that I'm a lawyer and that I have a daughter. But as you shared so much, ask me anything." She encouraged her.

"Are you a _single_ parent?" She risked.

"Direct to the point." Rose laughed. "Yes, I'm single, and Lia is all mine." Luisa frowned and signed to her continue. "Well, I had everything that I ever wanted, the job, the house, the money, and I wanted to have a kid, so I got pregnant." Rose made all sound so simple.

"So you had everything you wanted when you were what, 25-26? That's impressive." Luisa said really impressed by the other woman.

"27, I finished school early, and I think everything went well." Rose smiled shyly.

"So, no relationships?" Luisa asked, trying not push so far, but really curious about Rose's life.

"No, not since I had Lia, she's four, then five years. Just one-night-stand things. In fact, I think you're the first girl that got inside my house." She said, getting up to get the coffee, which one Luisa had already forget about.

Rose gave her a mug with coffee, inviting her to follow her. They kept the silence until they sit on the couch.

"So, what's your job?" Rose asked, taking her coffee to her mouth, Luisa following the movement with her gaze.

"I'm a pediatrician." Luisa said, drinking her own coffee, trying to focus on the conversation.

"That explains why you are so good with kids." Rose said, dropping her cup of coffee on the small table in front of them.

"I don't know that. I like kids, and my patients like me, but I think it's because I give them lollipop." Luisa smiled, and took another sip, seeing Roses eyes on her lips.

"Well, my daughter likes you, and you didn't gave her any lollipop." Rose said, stretching her arm on the couch behind Luisa's head.

"That's because she thinks I'm a princess." Luisa laughed, Rose joining her, her dimples showing. Luisa gathered a deep breath, setting her coffee down with Rose's.

"I can see why she thinks that." Rose said with a sigh. Luisa turned back, looking at Rose. Rose's hand now really closed to her face.

Rose took a lack of Luisa's hair, placing it behind her ear, caressing the way down her cheek. Luisa could feel all her body shiver with the warm touch of Rose's skin, she looked to Rose's mouth, her pink lips a little open.

"You are so beautiful" Rose breathed.

Luisa lean in, looking into Rose's big blue eyes, their gaze meeting, their faces five inches apart. In a breath, Luisa took Rose's lips on her own, and it felt like an electric current passed through her body. She brushed her tongue on Rose's bottom lips, with a silent question, answered as Rose open her mouth to her. They deepened the kiss, Rose's hands on Luisa's neck, as Luisa put her own on Rose's waist, pulling her closer on the couch. Rose's mouth tasted like coffee and chocolate. They didn't break the kiss until their lungs craved for air.

"I really did not expect this." Luisa breathed.

"I guess you never know when lightning is gonna strike" Rose smiled, smashing Luisa's lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, thank you very much.  
> I would really love if you left a comment to let me know if you liked or not.
> 
> Also, I wanna know if you, beautiful soul, think that next chapter should have some smut, or maybe I should keep things just fluffy?  
> It's your call. 
> 
> Ps.: yeah, i'm obsessed with Star Wars and Friends(if you get the reference).


	2. The One Where Rose and Luisa...You know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to post.  
> Yesterday I saw Bridget and Yara posts and I was like, dying with love, so I thought I HAVE TO POST  
> So, as you request, and I hope it's good, here came some fluffy and smut.  
> If there's something wrong, tell me, I'll be very grateful.<3

In seconds, they were laying on the couch. Rose's legs straddling Luisa's hips as Luisa was on top. Their mouths still attached as Luisa took advantage of their position to run her hand over Rose's body, kneading her breast.

She could feel Rose's hard nipple over the fabric, she circled her nipple with the tip of her finger making Rose's groan to her mouth.

"God!" Rose moaned, after breaking their lips, looking deep into Luisa's eyes.

"I know." Luisa whispered tenderly. They both could feel their connection, as their bodies were made to complete each other.

Luisa joined their lips again, biting Rose's bottom lip as Rose grabbed her ass over her skirt, pulling it up a little, pressing Luisa's hips against her own.

Luisa trailed her kisses down Rose's throat, every touch being responded with a moan. She stopped on the space between Rose's collarbone and exposed neck, making circles with her tongue before sucking it. She kept going as Rose didn't complain, pushing down Rose's top, so she could take one light pink hard nipple on her mouth, both of them groaning with that. She uses the tip of her tongue to twirling her nipple before taking everything with her lips, giving an open-mouthed kiss, leaving it with a wet pop before brushing her teeth on it, making Rose shiver, as Luisa noticed.

Luisa was amazed by her nipples, using two fingers to grab it, with a soft pressure, before putting on her mouth again. Rose was griping against her hip, her moans varying from "Luisa" to "God" and "Fuck"

"Lu...isa...you...are...very... good... at...that," Rose said between breaths, her voice incredible husky.

"You are so gorgeous, I want to see all of you" Luisa said already grabbing the hem of Rose top.

"We...We can't" Rose tried to answer, gasping.

"What?" Luisa asked, pressing herself up on her hands to look at Rose.

"Not here" Rose inhaled, still trying to catch her breath."Bedroom" she completes, Luisa sighed relieved.

Luisa got up in a jump, pulling Rose by a hand, giving her room, so she could guide them there.

They ran up the stairs, passing some doors, stopping in the middle of the corridor. Rose turned back to Luisa, making a sign to keep quiet, she didn't understand until they passed by a door with a unicorn and the name "Lia" under it.

They entered on next door, at the end of the corridor. Rose pushed her inside and closed the door on her back. They looked to each other for a moment. Rose could feel her blood burning through her veins as Luisa eat her with her eyes. She took Luisa by her waist, smashing her lips in a desperate kiss.

Rose pushed Luisa to the side of the bed, both of them falling there. Rose straddle her hips, lowering her lips to Luisa's neck, brushing her tongue against her tan skin, a groan coming out of Luisa's mouth.

"We have to be quiet." Rose breathed out, unbuttoning Luisa's shirt.

Luisa takes advantage of the position to take Rose's top off.

Luisa felt like the world had stopped turning, as Rose raised her back, straddling her hips, half-naked, her beautiful curly red hair falling on her shoulders, framing her face. Her chest covered with freckles, her light pink nipples hard on her sight, waiting for her touch. Luisa couldn't take it any longer, she turned them savagely, being on top, her hips between Rose's legs. Getting a confused look from Rose.

"I wanna taste what your taste is like." Luisa murmured, taking her own blouse off. Lowering her self to look into Rose's eyes, kissing her.

Her tongue dancing with Rose's in her mouth, biting her lip to finish the kiss, working down her neck, to her nipples. Rose moaning with every gentle touch of her lips. She eagerly took Rose's left nipple on her mouth, as her other hand kneaded the other. She sucks it, carefully brushing her teeth, placing another wet kiss on the other before lowering herself down Roses body.

She placed open-mouthed kisses until Rose's c-section light scar, tracing it with her tongue, making Rose's groan a little louder. She pushed Rose's shorts down, her underwear going with it. Luisa stopped for a minute, just to admire Rose's naked body in front of her.

"You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen" Luisa whispered, felling her heart jumping in anticipation.

Rose looked at her, blushing a little, not knowing what to say, but Luisa didn't give her much time to answer anyway. She kissed Rose's tight, biting lightly every step until her center. She knew Rose was wet, she saw it. She wanted to tease more, to linger it, for Rose, but she had an urge inside her to Rose's essence, so she deposits a broad lick all over Rose's center. Both of them moaning with the contact.

Luisa's moan against her sex made Rose fell even closer to the edge. She tried to hold it, feeling that it would be certainly embarrassing coming so fast, but Luisa was really good with her mouth.

She could feel Luisa's tongue pressing against her entrance, and on her clit at the same time, she didn't know how, but Luisa was all over her.

Luisa licked her folds, taking all her wetness, closing her mouth on her clit, sucking it before fucking Rose with her tongue.

Rose came into her tongue really fast, pressing a pillow in her mouth to suppress the sound of her scream. She realized Luisa didn't stop, her mouth still working on her, so she took the pillow off her face, looking down to Luisa, who was looking at her through her eyelashes, her eyes so dark with arousal.

Rose was ready to protest when she felt Luisa's lips doing something to her, making her head fall back, her body shaking with pleasure.

Luisa didn't want to stop, she hadn't had enough of Rose yet, so she kept going. She strategically placed the tip of her finger on Rose's entrance, making circles, waiting for some approval and as Rose pushed herself down, she fucked her.

Rose was so wet that it was really easy, but she stopped her hand so Rose could get used to the intrusion before starting moving rhythmically. Her tongue still on her clit, sucking it, spiraling around it as she could feel Rose's inner walls contracting.

"God, don't stop" Rose whimpered, intertwining her fingers on Luisa's hair, pulling her closer."Faster" She breathed out.

So Luisa did, fucking her harder until Rose came again, arching her back on the mattress, with a loud groan. Luisa didn't stop until Rose pulled softly her hair, with a silent ask.

"God, you're trying to kill me." Rose joked, trying to grab some air in her lungs.

"Sorry, is just, you taste so good." She smirked, taking off her fingers, licking them clean.

"I'm naked and you are still dressed, that's not fair." Rose said, looking down to Luisa that was tenderly kissing her belly.

"Well, you should work on that." Luisa smirked, looking up at Rose, ghosting Rose's pale skin with her lips.

"Get up here." Rose laughed.

  


They fell on the mattress, both naked now, catching some air, her heads on opposites sides of the bed, both sweaty from all the activity.

Rose raised on her elbows, kissing Luisa's tight.

"So you really brought me to your house to kill me." Luisa mocked. "I can't do it any longer, I need to take some rest, Rose"

"Okay, sorry, I think I'm addicted to you." Rose placed one last kiss to Luisa's center, making her shiver, before laying on Luisa's side.

"God, I didn't come this hard since...ever" Luisa smiled, resting the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Weren't you married?" Rose asked, laying on her side to look at Luisa.

"Well, married people don't have much sex as people believe." Luisa mocked, looking at her.

"Well, this was incredibly fucking amazing, and it's not just because I haven't had sex for a long time, you're really good." Rose smiled, pecking her lips.

"You haven't had sex for a long time? Riiight, I don't believe in you." Luisa smirked.

"Well, it's not easy to have much sex when you're single." Rose admitted, knowing that it wasn't all true.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure is really hard to find someone to sleep with when you are a hot, tall and gorgeous redhead lawyer." Luisa mocked, her gaze running up and down Rose's body.

"Hot redhead lawyers, with a four-years-old, full-time job, and too lazy to go out does not have much sex as people believe." She chuckled. "I told you, you are the first girl that I brought to my house."

"I feel honored then." Luisa laughed. "But, you know, not having orgasms regularly it's not good for your health."

"Who told you I'm not orgasming, Dr. Luisa? I can take care of myself."Rose said, raising her eyebrow. Luisa changed her expression immediately. Picturing Rose touching herself in that same bed.

"I would love to see you taking care of yourself" Luisa whispered, with a deep breath.

Rose lowered herself, taking Luisa's lips in a first lazy kiss, become hungrier as Luisa put her hand on her neck, deepening the kiss.

"I think I'm gonna shower, I hate to be sweaty, but it was for a good cause." Rose said smilingly, breaking their lips.

"Can I join you?" Luisa asked, placing soft kisses on Rose's neck, smelling her floral perfume.

"I thought you were tired." Rose teased, tilting her head so Luisa could have more room.

"After the pleasant picture of you taking care of yourself, I'm pretty rested. You are such a tease." Luisa smirked.

"I wasn't trying to tease you. I just don't want you to be concern about my health." Rose said, getting up, walking in the room, bare to her feet, her ass bouncing, Luisa's eyes following her moves. "Come." She said, before entering the bathroom, Luisa jumped off the bed, following Rose.

  


"Mommy?! Where are you?" Lia shouted, entering into Rose's room.

They were covered in soap. Luisa was massaging Rose's back, tracing random patterns in her freckles, about to get to the point when they heard Lia's voice.

"I'm in the shower. I'll be there in a minute." Rose shouted back, stopping instantly what they were doing, kissing Luisa on the lips, before taking the soap off.

"Wait until I take her from my room so you can get off the bathroom okay?" Rose asked, sweetly, kissing her. "There's another robe here. You can use it"

"Sure." Luisa said kissing Rose again as she got out of the shower, getting a white robe around herself.

She knew it would be hard to adequately explain to Lia why they were together in the shower.

 

"Hey, monkey." Rose smiled at her daughter, closing the door behind her back.

"I'm hungry." Lia pouted, with a sleepy voice.

"What about you take a shower then we can do something to eat?" Rose suggested, naturally picking her up on her hips, walking to the girl's room.

  


Luisa decided to finish her shower, as she had some time since Rose was going to give Lia a bath.

She turned the shower to cold water to cool down her arousal. As she properly finished, she entered Rose's room, dressing her clothes back. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat on the bed. Then she realized that Lia finding her there would be as full-of-question as finding her on the shower, so she got up to go downstairs.

She had barely passed the door when a small figured wearing a tiny purple bathrobe bumped into her, wetting her skirt with her hair.

"Luisa! You are here!" Lia's smile so wide that could get up to her ear. She sounded so genuinely excited that Luisa couldn't help but smiled back.

"What were you doin' in my mom's room?" She asked, frowning, looking to Rose's door and back up to Luisa.

"Lia, I already told you to not to run when you're wet, you could get hurt." Rose complained, saving Luisa from the difficult question. Rose had put her hair up in a bun but was still wearing her bathrobe.

"Sorry, mommy, but look, Luisa is here!" She giggled, jumping. Luisa waving, as Rose looked at her, making her giggled too.

"Lia, why don't you go get dress so we can play downstairs?" Luisa asked gently.

"Okay!" Lia jumped, running back to her room.

Rose rested against the door frame, her face on the outside so Lia couldn't see them. She ran her eyes through Luisa's body.

"You're wet." Rose laughed joyfully. Luisa looks at her, confused. "Your skirt. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. Don't say that when you have your hair up like  _this_." Luisa said, placing a curl behind Rose's ear." _And_  being naked under this robe, or you will get me another kind of wet" She teased, running her fingers on her robe collar, pulling Rose a little to peck a kiss on her lips. Rose smiled as they got apart, showing her dimples.

"You have some soap bubbles on your cheek." Luisa said smilingly, already cleaning it, pecking Rose's dimple before walking away.

Rose felt like a school girl, watching Luisa walking away with a stupid smile on her face.

"Mommy?! Are you alive?" Rose realized that the thing pushing her arm down was Lia.

"Sorry baby, let's get dress."

  


Luisa was sitting on Rose's couch when she heard Lia running down the stairs in her direction, she jumped into Luisa's arms, hugging her.

"I have a Barbie that is a princess that looks like you, do you wanna see it?" Lia asked, all excited. Luisa nodded smiling, so she ran to get the doll, getting back really fast.

"That was quick." Luisa said, looking at the doll on Lia's hands.

"She's my favorite. She has the hair just like yours, I'm gonna named her Luisa, after you." Lia said, gently brushing the doll's hair.

"Didn't she have a name yet?" Luisa questioned.

"Yeah, but she is mine, so I can change it." She left the doll on Luisa's lap. "Let me show the book mommy's reading for me." Lia shouted joyfully, already running to get the book.

Luisa saw Rose's coming in her direction, already dressed, her hair still up.

"Look, look!" Lia said, pointing to the book that Luisa had seen early. "Can you read for me?" She asked, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Monkey, you know it's not reading time. I'm gonna read for you later." Rose said. She was naturally trying to establish a routine in Lia's life. "Why don't you draw something for Luisa?" Rose suggested, undoing Lia's pout with her fingers, the girl nodded.

"She recovered all her energy, right?" Luisa said as Rose sat on her side.

"She's not usually like this, I think she is a little bit excited about your presence." Rose chuckled. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"I can't, I still have to go to the Marbella, talk to my father, talk to my brother, explain myself, all that boring stuff." Luisa muttered, instantly taking a deep breath.

"I get it. Oh! Before I forget, here is my card." Rose smiled.

"Can't you just give me your number?" Luisa asked, taking the card anyway.

"I spent a lot of money in a lot of cards, so you have to take it. If you want, I can give you another one, just in case you lose this, or maybe two..." Rose said, smiling charmingly.

"You're really trying to get rid of this, aren't you?" Luisa laughed, taking all the cards.

"Yeah, I had the stupid idea of making a lot of cards, and when I say  _a lot_  is really  _a lot_ , I mean, I have a wardrobe full of boxes with this in it." She rolled her eyes.

"That was  _really_  stupid, people don't use cards anymore." Luisa laughed joyfully.

" _Thank you_ , I'm aware of this now." She said, smiling. "But you're gonna take it, right?" She pouted.

"Don't do that, or I'm gonna bit your lip." Luisa said, undoing Rose's pout with her thumb, both of them laughing now.

"Can you show up at my office tomorrow? About ten, my address is on the cards." Rose asked, showing the address right below her phone number.

"I can't wait." Luisa teased, raising her eyebrow.

"I was thinking about introducing you to one of my associates, one that works with cases like yours." Rose laughed as Luisa pouted back to her answer. "But that sounds even more  _interesting_." She said, her gaze on Luisa's lips.

"Look! I finished my draw" Lia said, interrupting them(again).

"Wow, that's beautiful." Luisa said, not knowing exactly what she supposed to see, making Rose hide her laugh.

"That's mommy, that's me, and that with the crown is you!" Lia said, explaining her art, sitting between them.

"And what's that?" Rose asked, her finger on the other figured on Lia's draw.

"That's Harold, my unicorn." Lia smiled.

"See, I didn't figure that out because you forgot to draw his horn." Luisa said, sounding so serious that Rose couldn't contain her laugh.

"Yeah... you're right." Lia drew an almost straight line on the unicorn "head" and got her drawing back to Luisa's lap. "Done. How about now?"

"Now, definitely is Harold, the unicorn." Luisa said, getting a proud smile from Lia.

"So do you like it, princess? I made it for you." She said enthusiastically, giving it to Luisa.

"I love it. Thank you very much" Luisa said gently, kissing the little girl's cheek.

 

Rose never thought she would ever feel so comfortable with someone, and especially feel comfortable with someone this close to Lia. It was always her and Mrs. Judith, Lia's nanny, around her. And she was always overprotective with it since the little redhead was really outgoing sometimes. Never occurred to her to share Lia, but Luisa made everything so easy, she could see the three of them together, as a family.

She realized she was being a good _lesbian cliche_ , planning her wedding with Luisa, so she stopped herself. She didn't even know who Luisa was or what she wanted for her life. Maybe they were just one-time-thing for Luisa.

What the hell was happening to her? She wasn't like that, at all, she wasn't  _romantic_ , she didn't get  _attached_. She had on her mind that was her and Lia, always, and that was enough for her. But Luisa...Luisa was so beautiful, so soft, she did look like a princess, a really tan one. Her brilliant eyes were so pure, a green-brown that smiled with her smile. She had something  _magical_  and good, she was special. And also, she was really good in bed and  _so_  hot.

Rose was dragged out of her thoughts by Luisa's voice.

"What are you thinking? You have been staring at me, not that I'm not flattered, but I'm intrigued." She asked as Lia went to get another book from the bookshelf to show her.

Rose didn't realize she was staring until that point, blushing with the knowledge.

"I...I was thinking that Lia might get too attached to you really easy." Rose lied.

"Lia huh? Yeah, she might, I'm adorable." She joked, still not believing, but getting a laugh from Rose.

"Yeah, you are." Rose said, leaning to peck her cheek.

 

They kept talking whilst Lia showed Luisa every toy she had and every book she liked, very excited about her new friend. Luisa was enjoying their time so much, she didn't realize that it was late.

"God, look the time. I have to go." Luisa said, surprised how time spent fast.

"Noooo, please stay, you can sleep in my bed." Lia whimpered, pouting.

Luisa laughed, both for her cute request, and her innocence. She really wanted to stay, but definitely not to sleep in Lia's bed.

"I'm sorry, sweety. I wish I could, but I really have to go." Luisa said, brushing the little girl's hair.

"Say goodbye to Luisa." Rose said, she wishes Luisa could stay too.

"Bye, princess." Lia hugged Luisa, kissing her cheek.

They ordered a Uber, going to the front door, so she could  _properly_  say goodbye to Luisa too. As she closed the door, Luisa pushed her against it, pressing a bruising kiss on Rose's lips.

"Are you trying to give me dirty dreams?" Rose joked, her voice husky.

"I'm trying to give you a reason to take care of yourself." Luisa teased, placing one last kiss oh her lips, biting her bottom lip to reassure her point.

"See you tomorrow." Luisa left, knowing she was going to have a hard night.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 9:30 yet, so she still had some time left.

She kept looking around the elegant lobby of the imposing building where Rose works. There were so much black and grey, she was used to white or light colors, sometimes a colored room, but not that cold, fancy, we-are-too-serious-to-like-colors pattern.

She kept looking around, there where a cafeteria on one corner, some guys in suits where sitting drinking coffee, looking much like her father, or his friends.

On the wall, a modern painting called her attention, also in shades of black and grey, she tilted her head, trying to figure out what was happening on that image, she could see the possible shape of a horse, and a person, and a dragon and a dog, and in the sky, she supposed it was the sky, a turtle. She gives up after a few minutes, her neck was already hurting.

10 minutes.

She didn't know why she cared so much, they barely met. She doesn't need to explain herself or justify herself for anyone. What they had on the previous day was great, too great, actually, it was mind-blowing. But she had a lot to consider, she couldn't make her decisions thinking about hot, wild and amazing sex with the gorgeous redhead waiting for her, but she thought she should, after all, Rose offered her help and if she was really honest to herself, if she hadn't met Rose and Lia, she would probably be back to rehab right now, so she really should.

She entered the elevator thinking she was going to throw up. Usually, Luisa wasn't that anxious, she didn't know if it was for seen Rose or for telling her what she was going to tell(that still she didn't know exactly what), but she was shaking, her stomach burning, she was probably too pale(as pale as Luisa's skin let her be).

When the door opened, she took a deep breath, forcing herself to walk.

"Can I help you?" A small woman with blonde hair asked her.

Luisa didn't know if she was asking because she was worried about her passing out or for what she was doing there. As the women looked at her impatiently, waiting for her answer, she figured it was the last one.

"I have an appointment with Rose, at ten. Luisa Alver." She managed to say.

"You can take a seat, I'll call you in a moment." Luisa nodded to her, sitting on the couch with another weird painting looking at her. But she was too tired to try to figure that one out.

She saw the blond women talking on the phone e ranging up before talking to her.

"Ms. Ruvelle is waiting for you. Last door at the end of the corridor." The blond said, showing her the way.

"Thank you." Luisa said, her voice already failing.

That's it. She walked on the aisle hearing every sound her shoes made on the wood floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it was as good for you to read as it was for me writing.  
> If you like it, please comment so I can know, and if you don't, tell me why, pleeease  
> It was up to your expectations? What do you expect to happen now?  
> Also, there's anything you think I should write differently?  
> It's always a pleasure to please you guys ;)


	3. The One With Rose's Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people.   
> I'm sorry, again, for taking this long, but I think it's expected by now.   
> And I'm sorry for this chapter too, but we need some drama, right?   
> There are some angst and some homophobia things on this chapter, so, if you think it's not gonna be good for you to read it, I can resume what happened to you. I just want you guys to be happy.   
> Enjoy your reading <3

Luisa stopped by Rose's door, not knowing if she should knock, or enter, or just wait. She was about to knock when Rose opened the door with a big smile on her face and looking so impeccable that Luisa's jaw falls on the floor as her eyes ran over Rose's outfit. She was wearing a tight black skirt, matching her black suit that seems it was made for her, and under it a white blouse, her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing very little makeup, giving Luisa a view of some freckles in her nose, and God, she was stunning. 

Rose pulled her by her wrist, closing the door by pushing Luisa against it. She pressed a hungry kiss on her lips, Luisa opening her mouth to welcome her tongue.

"Are you okay? You stopped answering my texts yesterday." Rose asked, stroking Luisa's cheek with the back of her hand.

"I... I'm fine" Luisa managed to say, still breathtaking from the kiss. 

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted them.

Rose excuse herself to take it, resting her ass on the front of the desk, giving Luisa, who was still frozen against the door a privileged glimpse of her.

Luisa didn't listen to her conversation, thinking about how she wanted to bend Rose over that desk, without taking her clothes off, and fuck her with a strap-on. She held her thought, it wasn't for that that she was there, she had to talk about Allison, but, God, Rose was so beautiful. 

She realized Rose had hung up when she saw those beautiful legs coming in her direction.  She looked up, Rose's gaze was predatory as she approached, making Luisa want to fuck her even more, _that_ was going to be hard.

"I love a wrap dress, so easy to take off." Rose whispered, pressing a kiss on her neck, making her body shiver. 

She locked their lips again, deepening the kiss while her hands work on undoing the knot of the dress. Rose took a step back to open Luisa's dress wider, showing her black match underwear, looking her up and down.

"God, you're even gorgeous then I remembered." Rose groaned, join their lips again.

Luisa tried to protest, in her mind at least, but she couldn't say _no_ to Rose, and the pool between her legs was already driving her crazy. 

Rose pulled her pants to the side, circling her clit with her fingers, making Luisa moan.

"Lu, you have to be really quiet, and we have about twenty minutes, so I'm gonna be quick, okay?" Rose gently said, passing her fingers on Luisa's folds, not giving her a chance to respond properly, so she just nodded. 

Rose took her fingers up, licking them clean. 

"God, I already missed your taste." She groaned.

"Rose." Luisa mumbled, not knowing exactly what she actually was going to say.

"Do you want me to stop? You haven't said anything." Rose asked, worried.

"No. _Dios_ , no." Luisa breathed, about _that_ she was sure, she _really_ doesn't want Rose to stop. 

Rose smiled at her, already getting on her knees, pulling her panties to the side again, giving a broad lick on Luisa's folds.

Luisa put her hand on her mouth, to keep her from making loud noises, as Rose made patterns with the tip of her tongue on her clit.

Rose lifted her leg on her shoulder so she could have more room, fucking her with her tongue. She got her mouth up to close her lips around Luisa's clit, sucking it and with the tip of her tongue flicking it quickly. 

Luisa was already really close to de edge, as Rose noticed. She left her clit, pressing her tongue inside her, adjusting her head to go deeper, Luisa's knees failing as her head was dizzy. Rose used her thumb to work on Luisa's clit, thrusting her tongue inside her, groaning every time she felt Luisa's inner wall contracting. She wanted to feel Luisa coming in her tongue. 

Luisa’s muscles gave out after a couple more strokes of Rose’s tongue inside her, collapsing, holding the doorknob to not fall. Rose lick all her wetness before getting up with a smug smile on her face, her chin shining with Luisa's arousal, cleaning it with her thumb, licking it to finish. 

She hugged Luisa, as she seems to be about passing out, kissing her neck.

"You taste delicious." Rose purred in her ear, making Luisa's shiver again, her guilt falling on her head.

"Rose, I'm not getting divorced." Luisa spit out, feeling Rose's body froze against her own. Rose took a step back, Luisa already missing the warmth of her, trying to close her dress as her hands were trembling. 

"And you thought it was a good time to say this?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"I...You said we had 20 minutes." She took a deep breath. "Rose, look, Allison step by the hotel last night, and we talked." She saw Rose rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Didn't she cheat on you?" Rose asked, cold as ice, her face already lawyered up, showing no emotion.

"Yes, but... You don't know, we've been through a lot, I owe her so much and..." 

"And you're going to stay with her because you own her? That's ridiculous." Rose scoffed.

"You don't get it." Luisa said it, sounding sad.

"No, I don't and I don't care actually, but you should have said that before my mouth was tasting like you." It's was low, and Rose knew it, but she was angry, and as polite as she usually was, when she was pissed off, she wasn't someone you would want to fight with. 

She certainly did _not_ regret Luisa's taste in her mouth, actually, she was kind of glad because if she wouldn't see Luisa again, she wanted to taste her one last time.

"Rose, I'm sorry." Luisa said, trying to approach but as Rose took a step back too, she gives up the thought. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't leave her..."

"Luisa," She interrupts her. "I really don't care. Since you're not gonna need my help anymore, you can leave. Have a great life with your wife." Rose said, already walking to her chair behind the desk. 

"Rose, please. We could try to be friends." She tried, one last time, smiling sadly. She didn't want to lose Rose, the thought of never seeing her again felt like a stake in her heart. 

"I don't have friends that I want to fuck or that I already fucked. If that's all, you can leave now." Rose answered angrily. 

She was really pissed, and the burning sensation in her eyes just made her hate everything even more. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she did. That's stupid, she thought, she wasn't like that, she was going to get over this, as she always did. 

Luisa stood froze looking to her until she gave up, turning around, tears already falling in her cheeks, but she didn't care, she just wanted to leave there. She felt like her heart was broken, but she knew she made the right call. 

As Allison pointed out on the night before, she really was there for her. Rose wouldn't get it, but she did.  Allison was by her side through all her brother's treatment. 

Every time she got drunk and thought that he wouldn't be okay, that he was going to die, she was there. 

Every time she got back to rehab, she was there. 

Every hangover, she held her hair while she vomits her ass off. 

Allison was always there, helping her to take care of her brother when he was really bad because of the chemo, even took care of him when she was too drunk to do anything. She was always there by her side, she always helped.

When her brother was finally cancer free, she proposed to Allison, she wanted to marry someone that would always be there for her, and Allison proved she was that person, so they got married. 

And as Allison said the day before, she owned her, she couldn't leave her just because one mistake, they had been through a lot to broke just because of a one-time-thing. And Luisa knew she was right, but Rose would never understand, and that hurt her, much more then she thought it would, but it was the right thing to do. 

Luisa walked away, the thought of never seeing Rose again making her desire for a drink even stronger, so she decided to go to an AA meeting, after all that happened that weekend, she needs it. 

 

Rose locked the door after Luisa left, her tears winning the fight. She had one hour until her next meeting with a client, so she gave in, crying like she didn't for a long time and not knowing exactly why that hurt her so much. She could still feel Luisa's taste in her mouth, feeling angry about that but not wanting to let it go, because it was the last thing connecting them. She was feeling so stupid, she broke the second rule.

> Rule number 1: Never fall in love with a straight girl.
> 
> Rule number 2: Never fall in love with a married girl.
> 
> Rule number 3: Never fall in love with a married straight girl.

Well, she wasn't in love with Luisa, that was ridiculous, but her feelings were already bad enough.

  
  


> _**One month later** _

 

Rose was walking to nowhere in Lia's room. She already gave her a cold bath and medication, but the fever wasn't getting low. She was worried, Lia had a good health, she rarely got sick since she was a baby, and right now it was the worst in years. 

"Mommy? It hurts!" Lia took Rose from her thoughts, waking up.

"Hey baby, I know." She said, running her hand on Lia's hair that was stuck to her face from all the sweaty in her forehead. "We might have to go to the hospital."

"I don't like hospitals." Lia whined, closing her eyes.

"I know, me neither, monkey." Rose said sadly. 

She really hated hospitals, since Lia's bacterial infection when she was barely 5 months old, but she knew Lia didn't remember. 

They spent a month practically living in the hospital since Lia had to take intravenous medication. She never felt so alone like that, she didn't have anyone to call, her friends had their own problems and she swore to herself that she could do this alone, but back then she wasn't that sure anymore. 

She didn't want to call her mother to not to hear an "I told you so" and she really doubted that her mother would cross the ocean just to help her. 

Her mother raised her alone, her father disappeared when she told him she was pregnant, and she was only 15 back then, and Rose actually never met her father, but she never missed him either. Her mother didn't agree when Rose told her she was going to have a baby alone, she was okay with the "gay thing" as she said herself, but not with that, she gave her a speech about how raising a child alone was hard, and Rose knew that, but it isn't always hard? 

Rose was used to taking care of herself. When her mother got married again Rose was 14, and she never saw her mother so happy as she was with her new husband. When she was 16 her mother was pregnant again, but Rose didn't know that when she decided to come out to her, but as she expected, her mother didn't care. But her stepfather, a religious white man told her she was _sick_ , that she needs to find God and that he would help her. She thought that her mom would take her side and defend her, but she did nothing. 

He was surprised when Rose told him that she didn't need any help, that being gay wasn't a disease, and she was fine the way she was, that he was sick for believing that, and the most surprising thing came after that, when he slapped her on the face, and again, her mother did _nothing_. 

When he decided to move to another country because _she_ had shamed her family, Rose wanted to stay, she barely had initiate college and she didn't want to leave, so he told her it was even better if she stays because he didn't want a _sick_ person near _his_ child. So her mother moved with him, Rose already had a part-time job, so she rented an apartment near the college and started her life, alone. 

Her mother supported sending her money, but she never visited and they hardly talked, she was busy with the new baby that Rose didn't meet until she was 20. 

Her mother insisted that she should spend the summer vacation with them, but Rose didn't want to spend a whole summer away from her girlfriend and she didn't believe her stepfather would like to receive her girlfriend too, so she decides to spend only a week with them and it was the worst week of her life(before Lia's infection). 

She spent the whole week locked in the house, her stepfather didn't want his friends from the community to _see her_ , because _they would talk_ , as he told so. 

During the week she listened they fighting about her, he saying that she was _sick_ and that his son might " _get gay_  " if she spends much time with them. 

Derek was a toddler, barely 3 and he really didn't care if Rose was gay, he didn't even care if Rose was a person, he just cared about have someone to play with. Spend time with her little brother was the only good thing during that week.

Everything got even worse. After listening all the fight and all the terrible homophobic words from her mother's husband, some of his friends decide to visit. Unfortunately, to her stepfather, Rose was really mad, and she wasn't a good person when she was mad. 

The couple got inside the house and Rose promptly introduced herself, with a big smug smile and a sparkled blue eyes. And when they ask if she had a boyfriend(as everyone needs to ask you when you are 20) she told them that she had a girlfriend and kept talking about her even with everyone's shocked eyes, except for Derek, he just smiled, trying to get her attention. She continued talking about how amazing her girlfriend was, every word making her step-father's face look ever redder, to her pleasure. As she ended her speech, she looked at him, raising her eyebrow, smiling satisfactorily, getting up and walking away to the kitchen. 

As the couple came up with an excuse and left her house, he started to yell immediately, about how she ruined their life's again, that she was a disappointment and a lot of crap. Rose just stood still, she wasn't a girl anymore, she knew how to fight and how to defend herself, the law school improving her emotionless face, so she just stared at him. 

He got even angrier as she didn't answer. He raised his hand, about to slap her again, but she was quicker, she holds his arm, turning them around, pressing his face against the wall, his arm on his back on the very position to break it easy. She approached and whispered near him "Never touch me again, never say anything about me, and most important, never hurt anyone I love, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." 

She dropped his arm, already walking to pack her stuff, and that was the last time she spoke with him. 

After one week on the hospital, Lia got worst and Rose got scared, calling her mother. To her surprise, when she told her mother what was happening, she traveled to help her. 

Rose hadn't taken a proper shower in a week when her mother arrived, she didn't want to leave Lia on the hospital alone, even with all the amazing nurses helping them (which, by the way, Rose slept with one after Lia was okay). She never actually said "I told you so" to Rose, she just helped, knowing that her daughter had problems enough. 

They shared their time at the hospital, Rose never wanting to leave for more than a shower. During the second week, Rose started to produce less milk, with all the stress and zero sleep, it was normal, so Lia had to take formula, which made her recovery ever faster and she got a little fat too.

Her mother lingered in her house until Lia was totally a health and fat baby, they talked a lot, about her brothers and she told her how happy she was with her life, also she apologized for her husband behavior, "but that is how he is, and I love him no matter what, the same way that I love you no matter what, you will always be my baby girl" she said, and Rose understood, and they stood on a good place. 

Since then, they facetime more often, she met her youngest brother, Michael, and they met Lia, except for her stepfather, he really listened to Rose's statement, so he didn't object their contact, but he didn't want to meet Lia either, his lost. 

 

Besides hating hospitals, there was a storm out there, the hospitals probably crowded, but as Lia's temperature not decreasing, she decided to go. 

As she arrived at the hospital, the nurse took Lia's temperature and directed them to a room to wait for a pediatrician (benefits of having money, as the hospital was really crowded). The room full of bright colors just made everything worst as it looked like Lia's baby room back then. 

She sat on the pink chair with Lia in her arms, as she didn't want to lay on the bed, and actually Rose felt more comfortable that way too.

Lia was already sleeping and Rose distracted when the door opened. 

"How is she?" 

"Luisa?! Are you fucking kidding me!?" She said, the second part more to herself, her eyes wide open with shock, but of course, thousands of hospitals in Miami, and she had to end up at the one Luisa worked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed.   
> Comment please, so I can know what you're thinking about this, is really important.   
> Thank you so much for reading.


	4. The One Where Lia is sick and Rose is drunk at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry for taking so long to post it  
> I had a lot of things to study, my girlfriend's birthday, a lot of vodkas to drink and Bridget in that dress(btw, I think I'll never be okay again, cause MY HEART)  
> Also, I had to rewrite this and I'm still not happy about it.  
> But, I still hope you enjoy it.

"There isn't any other doctor available?" Rose asked, really bothered by the presence of the brunette.

"Rose, please. There's a storm out there, there's a lot of sick kids in this hospital and I'm the only pediatrician working right now, so please, let me take care of her." Luisa said tiredly, she was worried about Lia but too tired to discuss anything.

Rose peek on that and got up, with Lia in her arms, the girl waking up with the cold contact of the bed on her back, tightening her arms around Rose's neck.

"Hey Lia, how are you feeling?" Luisa said softly, caressing her hair.

"Princess!!" Lia cheered weekly, dropping her arms from her mom, lifting them to call Luisa for a hug, which Luisa did gladly.

"Everything hurts." Lia said after leaving Luisa's arms, laying on the bed.

"I know. Can you show me where it hurts?" Luisa asked, examining her.

Rose saw how good doctor she was, in a ludic way, gathering information from Lia to make a diagnosis.

She gave Lia a glass of water so she could talk back to Rose.

"It's most likely a bad case of the flu, I'm requesting some exams just to make sure, but don't worry. I'm going to give her medication for her fever and IV hydration. She will be better soon." Luisa said professionally, and Rose just nodded. " I'll be checking on her, and in about 40 minutes I'll be back. The nurse will administrate the medication." She smiled, pressing a kiss on Lia's forehead before leaving.

  


Rose was sitting on the chair beside the bed, holding Lia's hand, she was sleeping peacefully, but Rose could see that her fever had decreased since her face wasn't so red anymore.

Luisa entered the room with a thermometer in her hand, right on time, 40 minutes. She just smiled at Rose, approaching them, placing the thermometer under Lia's arm delicately.

"If she is not with fever anymore, you can go home." Luisa said, looking at her watch. "Her results were great, nothing abnormal. But I need to see her again in two weeks to repeat it. Just precaution." She smiled, looking down at Rose, who just nodded, her eyebrows still frowned with a thin line between them.

Luisa leaned in to take the thermometer, smiling satisfactorily with the number on the display. When she straightened up, Rose had got up, their body's close enough to smell her perfume.

Her lips were on the line of Luisa's eyes, since she was wearing sneakers. Her gaze stood on her beautiful pink lips, for Rose amusement.

"Why she's still sleeping?" Rose broke her thoughts, Luisa's gaze getting up to look into her eyes, terrible mistake, they were darker than usual and incredibly irresistible.

"The...The medication made her sleepy, but don't worry." She said, taking a step back to be on a secure distance from Rose. "She's probably gonna sleep more than normal this week, because of the antibiotics, and probably a little irritable too, it's the side effects of it. Make sure she drinks many fluids and rest, that way she'll recover faster." Luisa smiled, signing the prescription.

"Thank you, for...for everything." Rose smiled, her hands twisting the hem of her shirt. "And I'm sorry for before, I was stressed and a lashed it out, you're great with her. Thank you." She lifted up her eyes to look at Luisa, blushing a little.

"No problem. You have my number, in case she needs anything, just call me, okay?" Luisa said, approaching her to deliver the paper.

Rose instead of taking it, she grips her wrist, pulling her closer. Luisa wasn't expecting that move, tumbling forward, her heart beating really fast on her chest as Rose looked deep in her eyes, she took a step forward, a few inches apart from Luisa, her eyes focusing on her lips.

Luisa was already with her mouth slightly opened, expecting to feel Rose's soft lips on her own. When Rose leaned in, she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, and then she pecks her cheek, right on the corner of her lips and says "Thank you"

When Luisa opened her eyes again, Rose was looking at her smirking. She was teasing her, successfully, and Luisa was frustrated, both for letting her get with it so easy, and for not getting the wanted kiss.

"Can I take her home?" Rose asked after releasing her wrist.

"S...Sure." Luisa mumbled, she hated Rose for teasing her, but she hated herself even more for wanting her so badly.

 

Rose didn't plan to tease Luisa, but as she noticed the effect she had on the other woman, she had to use it. She was mad, and sad, and really stressed, so some teasing was harmless, she thought. She put Lia on her toddler car chair, driving home smiling, both for Lia being better and for seeing that Luisa was not over her.

 

For the following two weeks, Lia got totally recovered.

In the middle of it, she was already jumping around like nothing happened, and at the end, she was so excited to see Luisa again that she almost didn't sleep on the night before her appointment(She asked Rose pretty much every day when it was gonna be), like she does on the Christmas Eve.

Rose went to work, just to deliver some papers and got back home.

"Hey nonna, where's my little devil?" Rose asked, entering the house.

"Hey, sweety. Tua bambina doesn't stop jumping and telling she's gonna meet a princess. She actually wanted to go dressed as a princess to the doctor, can you believe it?" Mrs. Judith said, rolling her eyes. "I got her out of her dress but she said she would wear the tiara, so is up to you now."

"She is hard sometimes." Rose giggled with the older women indignation and open gestures.

"Do tell." She scoffed. "Are you going anywhere after the doctor appointment? Or is that princess not real?" Mrs. Judith smirked, she knew Lia had a very good imagination.

"No, actually the princess is the doctor, Luisa." Rose explained, dropping her suitcase on the coffee table, sitting on the couch.

"Isn't Luisa the name of the girl you were whining about the other day?"

"I wasn't whining!" Rose defended herself, making the older women laugh. "And yes, it is."

"Wait. Were you having _relations_ with your daughter's doctor? Dio mio! Isn't that against the law?" Mrs. Judith shouted with wide opened brown eyes, like Rose had committed a sin.

"She wasn't...back then. Please, don't say _"relations"_ , nonna, makes me feel like a dog or something. Besides that, we are not sleeping together anymore, so it doesn't matter." Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, right. Be careful anyway, you don't know how to choose a woman to have _relations_." Mrs. Judith joked, directing herself to the kitchen, Rose getting up and following her.

"Oh, and _you_ know how to choose a woman?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow as they stopped on opposite sides of the kitchen island.

"If I liked woman, I would. Mi marito was an amazing man, the best one!" Mrs. Judith grinned longingly.

"I know. But you never met anyone I dated. How do you know they are not good?" She crossed her arms again, challenging.

"That's the point, if they were good, I'd have met them."  She pointed, taking a bottle of juice and a unicorn purple glass.

" _Touché_. I'm gonna get Lia, or we gonna be late." Rose laughed, she really had a point. She walked to the end of the stairs calling her daughter. Lia jumped from there into her arms, giggling.

"Hi mommy, I missed you." Lia said, smashing her lips against her mom's cheek. "But let's go, Luisa is waiting for me!"

"First, drink your juice and then you can go." Mrs. Judith appeared holding Lia's glass.

"Hurry. Hurry." She said, taking the glass and drinking it surprisingly fast.

"I can't wait to meet this princess who took _both_ of my girls heart." Mrs. Judith grinned, blinking to Rose, who gave her a warning look.

"Okay, monkey, say goodbye to nonna." Rose said, dropping Lia on the floor, who hugged Mrs. Judith, kissing goodbye.

  


"Hi, we have an appointment with Dr. Alver." Rose said to the receptionist.

"Dr. Alver? I'm sorry, she is not working today." The small women politely responded.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked frowning. She would never get the wrong date, she was extremely organized about her and Lia's schedule.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. She said she had a special appointment. Lia Ruvelle, right?" The brunette asked smiling.

"Yeah, _it's me_." Lia smiled back.

"So, you are Dr. Alver special patient?" The woman asked Lia, grinning as the girl opened her eyes wider with excitement.

"Yes! Luisa is _my friend_!" Lia assured.

"So I'm going to call her to tell that _her friend_ is here, okay?"

Lia just nodded, still smiling all flattered with the woman words. The small table with kids gathered her attention, so she ran over there.

"I'll call her, she's downstairs, at the hospital. She'll be here in a minute. Make yourself comfortable." The brunette smiled at Rose.

Rose thanked her, sitting on a chair near where Lia was playing with three other kids.

 

"Your daughter is beautiful, she looks just like you!"

Rose raised her eyes from her cell phone to the blonde woman talking to her.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly as the blonde sit next to her.

"She's Dr. Geller's patient?"

"No, Luis..Dr. Alver."

"Oh, I thought Luisa wasn't working up here today."

"She isn't. It's a special occasion, I think. Do you know her?" Rose asked. The woman was attractive, although she usually didn't like blonde women.

"She went to college with my brother. Sorry, I'm Dr. Geller's sister, that's why I'm here with no kids, I'm not weird, just waiting for my brother." The woman laughed charmingly.

"Yeah, I was thinking that." Rose laughed too, but she was not thinking about that.

"I'm Kate, by the way."

"Rose."

"Rose? It fits you."

She definitely was flirting with her, her eyes flying over her lips and eyes.

"You're a doctor too?" Rose asked, politely. Kate was beautiful, no harm in flirting back, right?

"No, thank God. I'm an engineer. Mechanical engineer." Kate said, proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing, I never met a mechanical engineer, that was a woman, I mean."

"Well, then you should definitely meet me." She raised her eyebrows, getting a smile back from Rose.

"Luisa!!!" Lia shouted, running to hug the brunette who had just entered the room. Luisa hugged her back, grabbing her in her arms as the girl jumped.

"She really likes her doctor right?" Kate asked Rose after both of them turning to look at Luisa, who was looking back to them, her face tensed up.

"Yes, she does." Rose said, without breaking eye contact with Luisa.

"So, text me, I'd like to know you better plus I can show you what a mechanical engineer woman can do." Kate said, double meaning intended, writing her number on a piece of paper.

"I sure will." Rose smirked, looking the other woman up and down intentionally, she was single and Luisa's jealousy look really made her want to flirt ever harder.

"Kate." Luisa greeted, her voice husky than she intended to.

"Hi, Luisa." Kate smiled at her, waving as Rose walked in Luisa's direction.

Luisa turned and entered her office with Lia in her arms, listening to the girl talking about how her week went and Rose followed them.

"I can see you're feeling better, right?" Luisa said, after dropping the little redhead on the hammock.

"Yes! Totally!" Lia answered shaking her head to show her tiara, while Luisa placed the stethoscope on her chest.

"Wow, I love your tiara, you look like a princesa." She said, adjusting it on her head.

"Thank you! I missed you, why didn't you visited me?" Lia asked pouting.

"I'm sorry, sweety. I've been working a lot here. I had to help a lot of kids who are sick, don't you think they should feel better, just like you do now?"

"Yeah, they should. It's good to feel better." Lia smiled, showing her dimples.

Luisa raised her hand, caressing her cheeks, trying really hard to take the image of _someone else_ who had the same exactly dimples off her head.

 

Rose didn't say anything, and it seems that Luisa was really letting her out of the conversation.

"Nonna said she wants to meet you, she said 'I wanna meet the princess who took my girls hearts' and that's you." Lia gossiped. Luisa trying to figure out if it was really _plural_ that her "nonna" said.

She saw Lia's facing changing while she was figuring something until she opens her eyes really shocked. "Wait, you take my heart, Luisa!?" She looked so adorably confused that Luisa tried really hard to hide her grin.

"Well, why don't you find out?" Luisa encouraged. "Put your hand in your chest like this." Lia repeated Luisa's movements. "Do you feel something?"

"I think... no." She was starting to look scared, so Luisa decides to make it easy for her.

"Wait. I know how you can listen." She took her stethoscope out of her neck, placing it the eartips delicately on Lia's really small ears. "When you hear a noise like 'tum tum tum' that's your heart beating."

The girl nodded, really focused while Luisa placed the chest piece on the right spot.

"I can hear it!" Lia shouted, really excited, looking to her mom who was smiling at her. "And now it's running."

Luisa giggled, finding it adorable.

"I can listen yours?" Lia asked, whey too excited. Luisa couldn't say 'no' to that face.

"Sure." She put it on her chest, Lia's smile getting even wider.

"So coooooool! I wanna listen mommy's now, can I?" She looked to Rose and back to Luisa and again to Rose. Luisa glared at Rose, waiting for her decision.

"Sure, baby." She approached the table, taking her hair out of the way.

Luisa took the chest piece, looking at Rose's cleavage, that was gonna be really hard.

She places it right above her left breast, looking up to Rose's gaze that was in her hands. Rose raised her gaze, finding Luisa's.

"Mommy's heart is running too!" Lia shouted innocently, making her mom blush as she realized she hadn't thought this through.

Luisa tried to pretend she didn't know why Rose's heart was beating fast, taking the chest piece off, brushing her fingers on Rose's warm skin unintentionally.

"I wanna one of those, can I have it?" The little girl looked between then again, searching for approval.

"Hey, why don't you check that one over there, while I talk to you mom?" Luisa said, pointing to a plastic stethoscope toy over the kids' table on the corner of the room.

"Yayy." Lia said, already trying to jump from the table, both Luisa and Rose trying to hold her, making an inconvenient moment as they bumped against each other.

"I'm ordering the exams I told you, but you can go home, they'll email you the results, so you don't have to wait. Just precaution, as a said." Luisa said, without taking her eyes from her notes.

"That's great. Thank you." Rose smiled, getting no answer from Luisa.

"So...I saw you met Kate." Luisa started, pretending she didn't care.

"Oh, yes. She told me she knew you."

"Did she tell you she used to date my wife?" Luisa asked, this time looking at Rose who frowned. "Before I met Allison, of course."

"No, she didn't. But I'll ask more next time. Sounds really interesting." She teased, getting the reaction she was looking for.

"You're gonna date her?" She shouted, jealousy taking her face. "That... That's great." She forced a smile.

"Yeah, it is great" Rose smirked, she was enjoying this too much.

Luisa just nodded, this time, not the reaction Rose wanted, and she regrets her words for a moment.

Luisa didn't talk to her anymore, just saying her goodbyes to Lia, and shaking her hand professionally, which kind of make her feel sad.

  


Rose drinks another tequila, feeling sorry for herself and tired to shut people off.

She had been at the bar for about 40 minutes now. She left the office part early, Jane, her co-worker/kind of best friend now, wasn't there, so it was really boring, so she just made her appearance, as required, and left while everyone was starting to get too drunk for a lawyer party.

Not that she could say anything, she was drinking the second shot of tequila, but with no intention of leaving sober.

The last time she got drunk at that exact same bar was years ago, and she left with a hot girl she didn't even remember the name.

"Jake, give me another and a cigarette!" She shouted to the bartender.

"Cigarette? Not a good day, right girl?" The bartender began to prepared her shot, settling in front of her.

"It's not the day, it's my life." She said, before drinking it all at once, sucking the lemon on her lips.

"Wow, that's depressing. Girl problem? Wanna talk?" He asked, giving her the cigarette.

"Right now, I just wanna smoke." She thanked him and walked to the balcony where a few people were doing the same.

She lightened the cigarette looking to the garden, wondering why the hell a bar would have a garden with flowers and everything.

Jake got it right, as bartenders tend to, she was with a "girl" problem, a terrible one.

She couldn't stop thinking about Luisa, and after texting Kate, she felt even worse, because it wasn't Kate she wanted to date.

As her phone could guess her thoughts, it buzzed on her purse. Her tequila mind made her have hopes that maybe Luisa decided to text her, but it wasn't Luisa, of course, it wasn't, she was with her beloved wife.

Her wife... how can she hate so much someone she never met? But she absolutely hated Alice, or whatever her name was. She had what Rose wanted and she didn't even know how lucky she was for that. She got inside, sitting back in the same place she abandoned before.

"I broke rule number 2." She slurred. Jake walked back, to be closer to her, the bar wasn't that crowded on Tuesday, so he had time.

"What do you mean? Like a poop rule? I don't get it." He asked, confused.

"Not that number 2." She giggled with him. "Never fall in love with a married girl. I'm not in love of course, but that's my girl problem."

"That's really shit, Rose. So many girls out there and you go after a married one?" Jake asked, giving her another shot as she gestured him to.

"Well, she didn't suppose to be married. She _wasn't_ when we had sex, I mean, she was but she wasn't, do you get it?" Rose mumbled gesturing with her hands more than usual.

"Actually, I don't. Tell me from the beginning."

"Don't you have to work?" She sneered, raising an eyebrow, before finishing the other shot in front of her.

"I own this place, so I can decide when having a break. Drink some water." He said, setting a glass in front of her, making Rose do a disgusting face, but she accepted anyway, telling the whole story.

 

"Damn girl, that Alice seems terrible. You _shouldn't_ be with someone because you _owe something_ , I mean, you should never be with someone because you _have to_ "

"That's what I told her!" Rose shouted, a little too loud. Resting her elbows on the bar to hold her face with her hands. "The worst thing is that I've tried to forget about Luisa, you know? But I can't! I tried and I can't! I need another drink."

"After this, I think I'm gonna have another too." He said, preparing her another shot of tequila and a vodka for himself.

"Listen. If you really like her, and I'm saying this because I _never_ saw you care about someone that much, you should fight for her, do something. Her marriage is already ruined, no one can support a marriage on guilty and that shit, and I might be saying this because I'm still drunk, but I think you should. And come on, I don't like woman, but you're hot Rose, my hottest friend"

"Shut up." She laughed shyly, taking a sip of her water.

"I'm serious, you are, there's no way any lesbian can say _no_ to _this_." He gesticulated through her body. "Fight for her."

"You know what? You're right, I am _hot_. And maybe the tequila is talking for me, but I'm gonna fight, and I'm gonna do it right now!" She said that getting up, and placing her hands on her waist, like Superman.

"Wow, that's right, girl!" He cheered. " But now sit, everyone is looking." He laughed, pulling her from her arm. "What you're going to do?"

"I'm gonna text her."

"Yeah, send her a _nude_." He cheered again, while she took her phone from her purse.

"What? No, I mean, I could." She frowned, thinking for a moment. "No, that's too much, I'll go smoothie."

"Fiiiine, just do it!"

 

Luisa had just sat on her bed, still wearing a robe after a relaxing bath when she heard her phone buzzing. It wasn't Allison, she was already sleeping that late, she frowned taking her phone, surprised by the name on the notification.

 

> _Rose_
> 
> _"R u sleeping?"_
> 
>  

She thought about not answer for a moment, but she was too intrigued to know what she wanted that late.

 

> _Luisa_
> 
> _No. Is everything okay?_  
> 
> _Rose_
> 
> _No. I need to see u. In person._  
> 
> _Luisa_
> 
> _Did something happen?_

 

She really wanted to see Rose too, but it was late, she was a married woman, and she didn't know if she couldn't control herself alone with Rose, but she also remains concern about what happened.

 

> _Rose_
> 
> _I know it's late but can u meet me?_
> 
> _Luisa_
> 
> _Rose, what happened?_
> 
> _Rose_
> 
> _Nothing, I just REALLY need to talk to you. Please._

 

Luisa thought for a moment, it was risky, but she was curious. And, in another hand, she wanted to keep Rose in her life, they could be _friends_ , there's nothing wrong with that, and as a good friend, she could talk to Rose. Maybe she just needed a friend, maybe she changed her mind about being friends with her, and even she being alone at her room, no one would question her receiving a friend, and no one would notice anyway, and even tho, she thought maybe Allison wouldn't care, she had friends too. It's just friendship, neutral ground, she tried to convince herself.

 

> _Luisa_
> 
> _I'm at the Marbella. Room 1408._

 

Rose looked at Jake with a smug smile, raising her eyebrows and showing him the text

"That was easy, she is totally into you."

"Now I'm nervous, I need another drink."

"No, you don't. If you drink more, you'll sleep before you even get there. Call an Uber."

"Fine." She scoffed.

 

> _Rose_
> 
> _10 minutes :)_

 

God, as Luisa got that message she felt like she had made a mistake. But, she was a grown woman, she could control herself, it's just a talk, she was just helping a friend, no big deal, she tried to convince herself _again_.

Luisa called the reception so they don't block Rose from getting in.

She changed to a jumper and shorts, trying to look casual and definitely _not sexy_ , _just friends_.

As she just finished she heard a knock on the door, her heart jumping with the sound, she didn't realize the time passing.

As she opened the door, her jaw fell on the ground, her friendship thoughts as _far away_ in her mind as possible.

Rose was wearing a combined white suit, obviously, no bra as the suit showed her cleavage, and a small black seatbelt closing it.

She had her fiery had hair falling in waves on her shoulders, and she was wearing soiled high heels accentuating their height difference, as Luisa wasn't wearing any shoes.

Her eyes roaming across Rose's body as her mouth went dry, she didn't realize what Rose was going to do until she stroked her lips against her own. Rose took advantage of her mouth already opened to deepen the kiss, twisting her tongue with her own. She tasted like tequila, lemon, and cigarettes.

She pushed Rose a little, trying to get some oxygen on her lungs, wondering how the door was closed.

"Rose, we... Are you drunk?"

"No." Rose smiled innocently.

"You smell like tequila and cigarettes," Luisa said, crossing her arms over her chest to establish some distance.

"Fine, I drink and I smoke when I'm sad, okay? And, wow, you're _really good_ with that, that's _exactly_ what I had." Rose smiled, nodding with an approving expression on her face.

"Why were you sad?" Luisa asked, ignoring her comment about her _alcohol skills_.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She rolled her eyes.

"You said you wanna talk. And if you don't, why are you here?"

"I said I wanted to _see you_ , and just talking wasn't on my mind." She smirked. "And I can't go home."

"Why? Wait, who is Lia with?" Luisa frowned.

"She's with nonna, and that's why I can't go home, she gets mad when I get home drunk and she makes me drink a terrible green crap. Also, I think it's adorable that you worry about my daughter." Rose held Luisa's face on her hands, looking at her with such heart-melted face, making Luisa blush.

"But, If you don't want me here, I can sleep in the street." Rose said, dropping her hands trying to sound serious but Luisa laugh breaks her.

"That's the most dramatic thing I heard my entire life, and I'm latina." She giggled.

"Really? You should spend more time with me then, I'm the best with dramatic comments." Rose said without realizing the implications of 'spend more time with her'

"Okay, _drama queen_ , if you're staying, you have to take a shower, because you smell like a bottle of tequila." Luisa giggled, she was worried that the smell of a drink and someone drunk around her could make her wanna drink, but she didn't feel that with Rose, her needs were focusing on another thing.

"So, you're helping me to take a shower?" Rose smirked, raising one eyebrow, getting close to Luisa.

"I'm helping you as a friend." Luisa pointed.

"I don't wanna a friend." She pouted, looking so adorable that Luisa had to work really hard to not undo that pout with her lips.

"Well, you seem like you need one now, so that's what I'm doing."

"You're no fun." Rose rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, making Luisa giggled for how childish she was looking. Luisa grabbed her hand, dragging her to the bathroom.

 

"Do you have an extra toothbrush? My mouth is tasting like lemon." She asked after they had entered the bathroom.

"This is a hotel, Rose. Of course I have, make yourself comfortable." Luisa smiled. "I'm gonna get you a towel, wait here."

Rose just nodded.

Luisa got back to the bathroom, already talking from the room.

"You gonna have to use a robe, I couldn't find a towel and I don't wanna ask one t..."  She stopped talking, dropping the robe on the floor (with her jaw, for the second time that night) as she looked at Rose.

She was only on her black lace panties, resting herself against the sink. Luisa tried to speak but her voice was locked on her throat.

"What? You said to make myself comfortable, I can't shower dressed." She smirked marvelously, she was waiting for her in _that position_  intentionally. She turned her back to Luisa, facing the mirror.

The piece of clothes just covered half of her ass, revealing her pale skin under it and on the right one a small black figure that Luisa was trying to understand what it was.

Rose lingered using wipes to take most of her make-up, the whole time Luisa didn't shift her eyes from her ass, not that Rose was complaining, she intended that.

"You're looking too much to my butt for a friend." She teased, looking to Luisa through the mirror.

"I...I...You have a bat tattoo on your butt." She mumbled. Rose glared at her, waiting for something more. "Why a bat?"

"Oh, I like bats, I think they're cute and _dark_ , and back then I wanted to tattoo something. I thought it would be _sexy_." Rose explained

"Definitely is." Luisa said, almost to herself but Rose heard, smiling at her. "I mean, it's nice, it's a nice tattoo." Luisa said, her voice husky than she intended.

"Thank you." She turned, Luisa's gaze falling to her breasts. Rose clipped her hair up too slowly in Luisa's mind, or maybe she was seeing things in slow motion.

Luisa stopped breathing when Rose bowed to take her panties off. _That_ turned out harder than she thought.

She tried to hold her gaze on Rose's face, she had to, she was already burning, feeling the pool between her legs just increasing and she had to remember herself to breathe.

Rose approached her and take a lack of her hair behind her ear, without breaking eye contact. She leaned in and kissed Luisa, slowly, just a brush of her lips against Luisa's. For a second Luisa didn't respond, but as her mouth already knew what to do, she kissed back.

She didn't touch Rose, her hands were frozen on her sides. Rose broke their lips, taking her hands from Luisa's face.

"Could you get the robe for me please?" Rose smirked, pointing down as Luisa looked at her confused. She had totally forgotten about it.

"Su...Sure." Luisa mumbled, losing the battle of not roaming her eyes through Rose's bare body.

She held the robe close to her body like it was the last thing preventing her from touching Rose, and maybe it was. Rose just smiled at her and entered the shower.

Luisa didn't move, just hearing the shower running and imagining what she could do if she gets there with Rose. How she could just knee in front of her and eat her out. No one would know, but _she_ would.

She shouldn't be thinking about that, she was a married woman, she reminded herself. Rose had already kissed her, if that wasn't enough and she did nothing, mostly because she couldn't move.

"I'm married!" She shouted after being taken out her thoughts for Rose's voice, not actually hearing what she said.

"I was just asking for the robe."

Luisa blushed a little, giving it to Rose and walking back to the bedroom.

She sits on the other side of the bed, not finding a comfortable way to do that.

"I looooove showering." Rose singsonged falling in the bed with her arms open. She looked to Luisa up-side-down and smiled.

"Rose, why did you said you were sad?" Luisa tried to go to a safe ground.

She changed her expression immediately, rolling to her side, hiding her face on a pillow.

"Come on, Rose, talk to me."

"I rather do other things to you." She smirked, looking at Luisa.

"Talking is all I'm offering."

"You used to offer whey more interesting things." Rose said, raising herself on her elbows.

"Rose." Luisa warned, taking a deep breath. "Look. I'm married, and I can't do _this._ " She pointed between them. "I'm committed to someone, and that is wrong. Also, I really love my wife."

Rose scoffed, laying on the bed again.

"I do!" She didn't know if she was trying to convince herself or Rose. "I know it's not what you want, but I'm trying to be a good friend and a good person here. But I can't do that, I shouldn't."

"I don't wanna be friends with you, I told you,  I don't have friends I wanna fuck."

"Well, you showed up here even knowing our 'situation', so yeah, you do. Just talk to me."

"God, you can't let things go, can you?" Rose said, sitting on the bed.

"No, I can't, I worried about you, so speak up. Why were you sad?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Rose raised an eyebrow making Luisa questioned if she would regret her answer.

"Yes."

"Fine." Rose move herself to Luisa's lap, in a way quicker than she had planned, her mind dizzying a little. She straddled Luisa's hips, opening her eyes to look deep in the green-brown ones.

"I'm sad, Luisa, cause I can't stop thinking about you. Cause I can't get you out over my head. And I never had _that_ , I never had _trouble_ to leave someone behind, I don't do _crushes_. I never had to stop _working_ because my mind was _elsewhere_ , and I hate myself for that. Because I tried to get over you, I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. I just can't. And I thought that maybe with time that would pass, but it didn't. The opposite, it got _worst_ , I think about you, about kissing you, about _tasting_ you, about making you come in my mouth, every fucking second. And I don't care if you're married, I don't care if it's wrong, I don't care about anything else than about being with you. So yeah, I was sad, I got drunk, cause I was at a party and the only thing I could think about was that I will rather be with you, and that's pretty much all I do in my life now. Happy?" Rose gathered a deep breath after her speech, Luisa's face was static, just looking at her.

"Screw this." Luisa purred, pulling Rose by her neck to a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, It was good for you?  
> I have a few questions:  
> Are you guys liking Lia and Luisa interaction? Should I do it differently?  
> For next chapter - smut, yes or no?  
> What do you think that should happen with this roisa?  
> Pleeease comment, so I can know.  
> Also, I don't speak Italian (yet) so forgive me if it's wrong.  
> If you like, you can talk to me on twitter too: @indecisive_p  
> <3


	5. The One Where Rose meets Rafael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone  
> Thank you for your patience and I'm so sorry for taking this long to post.  
> There's a lot happening in my country, and I'm freaking out, also ENEM is close, so I really need to study, but as I promised, here is another one.  
> I had help on this chapter, thanks @toofastforfreedom for the all amazing smut part  
> Thank you, babe <3  
> And also, thank you all for all those awesome comments  
> YOU ARE AMAZING, I LOVE YOU GUYS, I JUST WANNA KISS YOU ALL ON THE LIPS. (Sorry, that's how we, Brazilians, show love)  
> And to BR's  
> MAAAAAANAS, domingo só jesus na causa, vamos dar as mãos e torcer pra não acabar no esgoto né? Votem direitinho suas liandas.  
> Vamo de SAPADDAD QUE VAI ROLAR <13

This time wasn't a teasing kiss, it was hungry, their tongues dancing together. Luisa lowered her hands, without breaking the kiss, stroking Roses back until her ass, pulling her closer. The movement made the hem of the robe rise up a little, showing Rose's amazing thighs.

Luisa broke the kiss to ghost her lips against the soft skin of Rose's jaw, slowly kissing every spot down her neck, moving her hands so she could grab Rose's ass under the robe.

Rose was so intoxicated and amazed about what was happening that she didn't realize her passive attitude until she felt Luisa's fingers untie her robe, leaving her completely naked while Luisa had all her clothes on yet.

"I-" Rose tried to talk, but Luisa's tongue sucking her neck was making it impossibly hard.  
"Que?" Luisa asked, leaving her neck to look to her.

Her eyes were even darker than usual, she had a predatory look on them like she could jump and swimming on that darkness.

"I-I need you naked." She mumbled, not very capable of performing a more elaborated sentence.

Luisa smirked, pulling her jumper slightly up to half of her chest slowly, and Rose, immediately, took advantage of the movement to slip her hands under it to cup her breasts properly, massaging them gently.

The brunette groaned, arching her back a little as Rose rolled her already stiff nipple between her finger and thumb, leaning down to press wet kisses on her neck, following that path down to her breasts as Luisa shivered in response, gripping her thighs with her hands, her nails digging in the soft skin as Rose kissed, sucked, and licked over her collarbone.

"No, no, no,” Luisa smirked, her hands coming up to cup the sides of her throat, her fingertips touching at the back of her neck. “It’s my turn.” She purred against her lips, getting her power back by grabbing Rose's hands from her boobs and turning them on the bed, so she could be on top.

Rose gasped as she flipped them over, looking up towards her and biting her lower lip as Luisa straddled her hips. She slid both of her hands up her torso, bearing down on her body before sliding them up and grasping both of her soft, smooth breasts, never breaking eye contact.

Luisa lowered her head and kissed her breasts before slowly sliding her tongue over her left nipple, coating it in a layer of saliva before sneaking several bites on her while her right hand grasped her left breast firmly, massaging it before she began to pinch gently her other nipple.

“Fuck, Luisa.” Rose moaned out quietly, biting the knuckles of her pointer finger as she tensed up a little, feeling the pleasure well up inside of her as Luisa swirled her tongue around her nipple before sucking on it.

Rose's chest rose and fell as Luisa's mouth found distraction at her breasts. She wrapped her lips around her hard nipple while she looked up at Rose, brushing her tongue twice against it, flicking and teasing with her tongue as her thumb rubbed on the other.

The redhead clenched the back of her head to keep her closer, panting through the pleasure when Luisa’s tongue went from one nipple to another, licking a straight horizontal line between her breasts. Rose moaned loudly, ashamed at how already wet she was when she felt her teeth savoring her nipple, her tongue playing with it immediately.

“Your tongue feels so good...” She bit back a moan, her back arching and reacting onto every single touch made by Luisa as her teeth bit her nipple over again, tugging onto it and pressing it with her tongue, causing Rose to grip onto her hair, turning to a moaning mess.

Luisa pulled off with a wet pop and smirked, shifting herself until she was in a more comfortable position, leaving small kisses between her breast and licking her way up her neck to her ear as Rose tilted her head to the left so her skin would be exposed to her.

Rose bit back a moan, her hands moving down to grip her ass tightly as she began to grind her hips upward against Luisa when she sucked lightly at a spot below her ear, leaving a light hickey there and sliding slowly her hand down her stomach until it was between her thighs.

“You are so needy right now, aren't you?” Luisa whispered against her lips, her hand caressing her thigh, her fingers teasing by dipping in and dragging her nails as they moved up and down her soft skin, leaving a light red mark while the brunette slowly pressed their lips together ever so deliberated.

As they kissed, Luisa slid her finger through her folds, finding her clit and stroking it purposefully, but just enough to soak her finger. Rose groaned during the kiss, her hips instantly arching into her hand, moving to grind her body against her. Luisa smirked smugly, biting her lower lip and pulling away to show how wet her fingers were.

“Fuck, you are so wet for me.” She whispered, tracing her lips with her fingers before dragged over Rose’s lips.

Luisa bit back a moan when Rose ran her own tongue slowly, yet patiently, along the digit, swirling her tongue around the finger as Luisa smirked, taking it right out of Rose's mouth with a loud pop. She leaned down in close, her tongue licking over her lips quickly before deepening a passionate intimate kiss, locking them together.

“You are just waiting for me to fuck you, right?” Luisa purred, licking her own lips tasting her wetness in them. “Didn't Kate fuck you properly?”

Rose couldn’t help but opened her mouth in a sexy way, looking directly at Luisa and moaning softly when the brunette glided a finger along her clit, just enough to tease her. Rose became even more wet for Luisa, really fighting with herself to keep her eyes open as she swirled her finger around the wetness before teasing her entrance with her own middle finger.

“Do you really want to know?” The last word came out as a moan, gasping as Luisa nipped at her neck, her tongue gliding along in place of her teeth before pulling away completely. “I thought we were just friends…” She whispered in Luisa’s ear, biting her earlobe and grinding her hips up once more.

Luisa moved her head to look down at her, running her middle finger up and down her folds and pressing her thumb on her clit. Rose’s breath caught in her throat, her nails digging into Luisa’s ass as the brunette slowly slid her own middle finger into her, curling upwards just a bit.

Rose gasped, tilting her head back moaning as she began to buck her hips very slowly as Luisa started to rub and tease her clit with her thumb, moving her finger agonizingly slowly in and out.

“Does she know the way you moan for me, Rose?” Luisa pushed her fingers deeper into Rose, steadily pumping in and out, pressing her thumb firmly against her swollen clit to rub it. “Hey, open your eyes.” She smiled, curling her finger inside her before adding one more.

Rose stopped breathing for a second, her mouth slightly open and only focusing on the sensation between her legs.

“Do you really mind?” Rose panted, already dizzy with how good Luisa felt. “Luisa please, I need you to go faster, please…”

Luisa laughed softly to herself and she began pumping her two fingers in and out in a slow rhythm, her thumb rubbed her wet clit in harsh circles. She leaned down, sloppily kissing Rose as she moaned into her mouth, wrapping her arms around her neck to keep her closer.

Rose’s hips moved into her touch, spreading her legs a little wider as Luisa moved her fingers quicker. Loud moans left from Rose’s lips, whimpering with pleasure as she finally felt her fingers fucking her.

“Luisa, I’m gonna…” Rose fingers curled in Luisa’s hair, gripping on it as she started to roll her hips in time with her thrusting. She pushed deeper inside of her, picking up the pace as she curled her fingers slightly.

“You really needed this, look at yourself.” She whispered in her ear, quicken her thrust with her thumb stroking her clit, feeling Rose’s muscles starting to clench around her finger.  
“Fuck, yes.” She moaned, her body shaking feeling closer to orgasm.

Luisa stared at her, looking for her mouth to kiss her passionately, swallowing her moans as Rose’s body stiffened, letting out a loud moan as she came. The brunette smiled, still fucking her slowly as Rose hands held the back of her neck, her eyes closed, panting and heavy breathing.

Luisa pulled out her fingers, taking them into her mouth seductively, sucking every last bit of her off them before she peppered her face with little kisses.

“You taste divine…” She whispered, her lips roaming the curve of her neck, trailing her soft lips down to her stomach and brushing up her body with her tongue.

Rose bit her lower lip, closing her eyes as she spread her legs, preparing herself for what was about to come when Luisa’s hands slid up her thighs, wrapping themselves around her.

Luisa busied her lips against the soft skin of Rose’s inner thigh, nipping and kissing until she gave her folds a teasing kiss, slowly running her tongue up the length of Rose, tasting her wetness and spreading it up to her clit.

“Yes, fuck... your tongue.” Rose stiffed up, gently grinding her hips back and forth into Luisa’s mouth. “Just put in-” She moaned, unable to finish the word as Luisa pressed against her clit in slow strokes.

Luisa’s tongue explored and tasted as much of her as she could, her eyes closing as she listened Rose moaning. Luisa grinned, twirling her tongue around her clit before sucking it slowly between her lips, Rose’s body arching against her, her fingers running through her hair to pull her closer as she moved her hips against her mouth.

The brunette flicked her clit rapidly with her tongue, lapping at her folds and allowing her tongue to slide deep inside. She made sure to press her mouth tighter to her folds, wanting to taste more and more.

“Don’t stop, please.” Rose whispered, her fingers gripping tighter into her hair as she began a simple up and down rhythm with her hips.

Luisa gripped tightly at her hips to pull her more on her mouth, tracing her folds with her tongue, fucking her deeply with it as Rose thighs started pressing against the sides of her head.

“That’s it, come for me” Luisa moaned before nipping and sucking at her clit.

Rose’s body spasmed in response as she came with a sharp moan, arching against her mouth and tugging on her hair. Luisa smirked, helping her to come down, still licking at her center until every last drop before pulling back.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, climbing on the bed and putting one leg between hers. She placed her hand next to her shoulder, slowly leaning towards her, kissing her lips slowly as Rose tried to catch her breath.

“Does she make you scream like I do?” Luisa purred, biting her lower lip.  
"Shut up!" Rose purred, pulling her for another rough kiss.

  
Rose woke up with a point pain in her head, ready to complain when she saw Luisa's head resting on her chest. Her beautiful brown hair was everywhere, covering her face. Her arms of around her waist.

She hugged her closer, smelling her shampoo, kissing the top of her head and smiling. It felt so good she never wanted to leave there, even though she really wanted to pee. She tried to move but Luisa tightened her arms.

"Trying to run away from me?" She groaned, without moving. Rose took her hair off her face giggling.  
"Never." She kissed Luisa's forehead she had just exposed. "But I really need to pee.

Luisa grinned, moving so she could get up. She dressed her robe that was losing on the floor, feeling Luisa's eyes on her.

"You're even more beautiful in the daylight," Luisa said, taking a deep breath.

Rose smiled, pecking her lips. "I'll be right back."

"I order us breakfast," Luisa said as she came back, she was laying on the bed, wearing a similar robe to her own.  
"You really know what a girl wants, don't you?" Rose purred, crawling on the bed to kiss her.

Luisa pulled her, turning her around to make her the little spoon, taking her hair to the side so she could peck soft kisses on Rose's neck.

Rose was enjoying so much the moment that she whined when she heard the knock on the door.

"It's our breakfast, go open." Luisa giggled, pecking her lips before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Rose forced herself up, she needs to eat, her stomach was starting to complain, but it felt so good to linger in Luisa's arms.

She was surprised when she opened the door and there was a man with a confused look on his face, probably mirroring her own.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you this early. I thought it was my sister room." He smiled, looking her up and down.

She didn't know what to answer, she wasn't supposed to be there, and she definitely wasn't expecting anything besides the room-service guy.

"Now, I'm glad it isn't. I'm Rafael Solano, the owner of the hotel." He raised his hand and she just looked while he kissed her hand. He was obviously flirting but she was way to astonished to know what to do.  
"Rose." She answered.  
"So Rose, since it was so unpolite of me to disturb you this early in the morning, could you give me the pleasure of joining me for dinner tonight?" He smiled charmingly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She heard Luisa's voice on her back and turned when the guy, Rafael, ran in her direction.  
"Sis! I was missing you!" He hugged her, taking her from the floor.

At that moment Rose realized that he said he was the owner of the Hotel, and that she had already listened to that name before, it was Luisa's brother. She didn't know if she was more embarrassed for Luisa's brother being hitting on her or for being there pretty much naked under the robe on a married woman's room.

"I could see that." Luisa said, after kissing him on the cheek.  
"I'm sorry for not being there for you, you know how dad is like, I really had to go."  
"Its okay, I know. Rose, this is my brother Rafael. Raf, this is Rose" She introduced them.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm gonna go change." Rose smiled and left to the room, she was really uncomfortable there.

"I thought dad said you and Allison were together again."  
"We are. But... it's complicated."Luisa said, running her hands on her hair.  
"I'm not in the position to judge, but I don't see you as a cheating person, is that revenge? Because don't try to convince me that you were not sleeping with the hot redhead over there. Well done by the way." He blinked in her direction, Luisa smiling and rolling her eyes in response.  
"First, don't talk to me like I'm a guy, please." She giggled. "And it's not revenge, it's complicated, can we meet for dinner so we can talk?"  
"I don't know, I have a date with your girlfriend, but I think we can reschedule." He joked, gaining a punch on his arm from Luisa.  
"If you date her, I will tell you, in details, how we just spend the night" She smiled, raising her eyebrows. It was good to talk to Raf, and easy, unlike talking to her dad. They were so different from him.  
"Okay, shut up, that's disgusting. But you have to tell her, I don't wanna break her heart." He grinned.  
"Yeah, pretty sure she'll fall in tears." She joked back, crossing her arms.  
"But, seriously sis. Are you okay? You are not drinking, are you?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"No, I'm not, don't worry."  
"I felt guilty for not being here for you and worried. You have been doing so great and I'm really proud of you." He approached her, holding her arms.  
"Don't worry, when I had the desire to drink, I went to a meeting, I didn't slap. Take that worried look of your face." She said, pressing her index finger on the line between his eyebrows.  
"I'm really proud of you. And I'm here for you now." She just nodded, she knew she could count on him.  
"I have to meet dad in 12 minutes." He said, looking to his watch. "So we meet later?"  
"Sure, thanks for stopping by."  
"Of course, you're my favorite sister!"  
"I'm your only sister." She rolled her eyes.  
"And that's why you're my favorite." He smirked, getting a punch on his arm again.  
"You're an idiot." She laughed when he hugged her.  
"I love you too." He said, before leaving.

When she went back to the bedroom, Rose was sitting on the bed, still in her robe, looking to her hands, crossing her fingers over and over.

"Are you okay?" Luisa asked, Rose jumping with the sound of her voice.  
"Luisa, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know- I didn't mean - I am an idiot, sorry." She was looking so desperate, Luisa had to approach her, holding her hands, even not knowing what had happened.  
"Hey, calm down. What happened?"  
"I - I'm sorry. I overheard, I wasn't trying to- I didn't know you had a drinking problem - I'm an idiot for showing up here drunk. God, I'm so stupid." She spits out, dropping Luisa's hand to run on her own hair. "I didn't mean to, If I knew, I'd never do that. I am so sorry." She held Luisa's hands again.  
"First. Calm down. I'm a grown woman and I know how to deal with this. You did nothing wrong. I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" Rose bit her lower lip, concerned.  
"Yes, don't worry." She smiled, pulling Rose for a hug, kissing her neck, she looked so sweet all concert about her well being.

The knock on the door broke their moment one more time.  
"If it's my brother to hit on you again, I'm gonna kill him." She joked, breaking the hug to get up and open the door.

She thanked the service guy.  
"Oh my god, how many people are going to eat with us?" Rose asked, her eyes wide open, looking to the table.  
"I didn't know what you prefer, so I ordered everything available." She smiled, taking one croissant from a basket and eating. "Besides that, I'm starving. Sit."

They ate, maintaining just small talk, Rose making fun about Luisa being an empty bag, enjoying their time together like there were only the two of them on the world. Luisa didn't want to screw the moment, but she had to make sure Rose was conscient about what was happening.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rose asked.  
"Nothing, why?"  
"Well, you got quiet and with a little cute thin line between your eyebrows, is everything okay?"

She didn't realize she was lost in her thoughts long enough to Rose notice.

"You can tell me." Rose smiled, holding her hands on the table.  
"I -" She hesitated for a moment, she didn't want to break their good moment, but she had to." Rose, I'm not leaving her."

Rose dropped her hand, her smile fading immediately. She took a deep breath making Luisa become anxious with her protective posture.

"Look, I know. But as I told you, I don't care. I wanna be with you, and I don't care what that implies, so if you wanna be with me too, let's enjoy our time together." Rose tried to fake a smile that didn't reflect her real feelings. But it was enough to Luisa smile her back, and she loves Luisa's smile.  
"Of course I do. So, that's gonna happen again?" Luisa asked, anxiously.

Rose smiled again, that time honestly, feeling relief that Luisa wanted to be with her again and finding really cute that she asked as she was anxious to be with her too.  
"Yes, anytime you want." Rose said and lean in, Luisa following her movement to kiss her, a soft and sweet kiss, sealing their deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and I love them.  
> The next one, only after ENEM (If I don't get arrested or dead)  
> But I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading.  
> If you want, you can talk to me on twitter @indecisive_p, I'm a nice person, go talk to me.  
> Also, if you want to help me to review and stuff, let me know, I'd love your help, and if there's anything wrong, tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
